Just A Click Away
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Quogan. It's the summer before senior year, and Logan and Quinn only have email, texting, and cell phones to keep in touch. How does it go? A collection of emails, texts, and calls throughout the summer. x-CONTAINS CHASING ZOEY SPOILERS-X
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, I watched Chasing Zoey the other day, and OMG Quogan is finally together!! They are one of my most favorite ships ever, and now that they're finally together, I was thinking of what would happen to them over the summer. This is a collection of emails sent back and forth between them. This is the first bunch. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue!**

* * *

TO: penskyQTcoldmail

TO:

FROM:

Hey Quinneroni!

What's up? Just saying hi, and seeing if this works.

How's your summer been going?

Your totally hunky boyfriend,

Logan

P.S. Say hi to Otis for me

1010101010101010101010101010101010101

Hi….um…..totally hunky boyfriend of mine?

Yeah okay, you're adorable and sweet and all,

but you should leave the nicknames to Vince. My

summer's been fine. A bit boring really.

Your's?

Love,

Quinn

P.S. He says hi too!

1010101010101010101010101010101010101

Fine then "Quinnderella."

My summer's been boring too.

My dad keeps going on about

college and how I really have to buckle

down senior year. That sucks because

senior year is supposed to be about

partying, not studying. You're

lucky you're so smart

You know you love me,

Logan

1010101010101010101010101010101010101

Logan,

I don't really care about having a cute nickname.

Call me Quinn, and I'll love you just as much.

I know what you mean when you talk about

parental pressure and college. My mom wants

me to get a job to help pay for it. I'm gonna end

up working this summer. At least you have

enough money to get into college.

By the way, before I forget, I got a new cell phone

with unlimited texting! My # is 1-414-555-2621.

Love,

Quinn

1010101010101010101010101010101010101

* * *

**Whaddya think? R&R Please! Tell me if I should continue!**

**Stephanie**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this story got some hits, interests, and reviews, so I'm gonna continue! Thanks for the reviews from sourapple52196, shmibby,** **twitterpatted, J****esus.Lives, Lady Liln, and BeMySpiderman! Enjoy!**

* * *

10101010101010101010101010101

Hey!

I actually had a brilliant idea! And yes,

this one is great! How about, you tutor

me this year, and I pay you! That way

my grades will be better, and that will

help you with money for college! The

perfect plan right?

I'll text you as soon as I get a new phone.

My old one fell in the pool on accident,

so I'm getting it replaced.

Love,

Logan

**10101010101010101010101010101**

Logan,

Wow, you did have a great idea! What is

wrong with the world? LOL just kidding!

That _would _be a good idea, but don't you

remember the last time I tried to help you

study for a test?

And how did your phone end up in the pool?

Love,

Quinn

**10101010101010101010101010101**

Hmm,

I'm thinking, and yes, I do remember that!

I don't remember much studying going on

though! wiggles eyebrows suggestively.

But this time, I promise I will try and concentrate

more on the studying and not you. It might

be hard, but it'll be worth it in the end.

Well, I was kinda walking by the pool, and

not really paying much attention to where

I was going, and our dog is always getting

underfoot, and well... I think you get

the idea. But that doesn't matter.

Because now I get a new one, and

it's really cool!

Love,

Logan

**10101010101010101010101010101**

Logan,

Yes, you were a little distracted;

and distracting. But if this is going to

be a formal arrangement, we can't

goof off _all_ the time. But occasionally is

good!

You tripped over your dog?! That sounds

like something Chase would do! Zoey

said that he fell off a building, then down

two flights of stairs on prom night!

Just make sure this one's not gonna

set off any fire alarms or anything! ;)

Love,

Quinn

10101010101010101010101010101

* * *

**R&R Please! Reviews Love! Just like Quogan!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry again for not updating! Exam week though, and I've been very busy! Here's some more Quogan cuteness! Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn,

You had to bring up the J-Phone didn't you?

How was I supposed to know it would do that?

_You're_ the smart science-y person.

Hmm, I can live with occasionally goofing off.

And maybe goofing around.

Okay, have you _met_ Chase?

In sixth and seventh grade alone, he rode his

bike into about 7 separate things, fell down

the stairs about 4 times, and tripped more

times than I could count on my hands AND

toes! I trip ONCE, and I'm as clumsy as him?

Love

Logan

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Logan,

Okay okay, don't bite my head off.

I was kidding about the J-Phone

and being clumsy.

You aren't in a good mood are you?

So the tutoring thing is a go then?

Cool.

Write me back.

Quinn

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Quinn,

I'm sorry. But right before I opened your email,

my dad had been yelling at me, because he

had just gotten my report card. Not that great.

Basically he was telling me I couldn't do

anything right. So, your email rubbed me

the wrong way I guess. I'm very sorry.

Please forgive me? Seeing you not sign

"Love" actually scared me. And that itself

scared me as well.

Love,

Logan

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Logan,

I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to

come off sounding like that!

I'm just not in the best mood

either. Seattle is very boring,

rainy, and you're not here.

That makes it even worse.

I miss you so much. I can't wait

until school starts up again.

Here's a bunch of love!

Love love love love forever,

Quinn

* * *

**R&R Please!**


End file.
